Clearing the Air
by Jeanetteg
Summary: Max is jealous. This is my first attempt at music in my stories, I hope you like it. As always ML Please review....
1. Chapter 1

Clearing the Air

Chapter 1

Blowing into Logan's apartment Max looked mad. "Okay! I'm here. What do you want? I've got to get back to work Logan." She said, as she flopped down on his big soft sofa in her usual carefree manner. "You know you have other people, say Asha maybe, that could do some of this or Bling even; why me all the time? I know I said I'd assist, but Jesus Christ, I'm not your personal soldier! I have a life, a job, and some type of social life!" Max said winding down her exasperation. Looking as if she suddenly let the cat out of the bag when she saw Logan's face, she curled up for a tongue lashing.

"Good morning to you too. I wouldn't have bothered to call you, but this is right up your alley is why," Logan retaliated.

"Okay. Spill. What is it now?" Max said in a somber mood. "And when?"

"Well, tonight. As soon as you can get the information, I can bust this money laundering deal up. Do a hack in the morning and have it over with." Logan said, trying not to sound hurt from Max's previous words. "Then I'll leave you to your ... your glamorous life."

"Good. Sounds like a deal. Gotta blaze. Be back tonight to get the exact location, kay?" Max said bouncing up from the comfy sofa. Swaying past Logan in his wheelchair, she didn't notice the deep breath he took every time she gave that sexy walk in front of him.

As soon as he heard the door slam his heart started beating again, it seems. Why do I always do that to myself, he thought. Then it occurred to him, she didn't say when she would be here. "Oh shit," Logan said out loud. He headed for the phone and dialed her pager. Then sat waiting for Max to call back. In his excitement to hear Max's voice again, he hadn't heard the door opening or the dismantling of his alarm.

The slender figure quietly walked up to Logan and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder. Logan jumped turning around and grabbing his heart and said, "Shit, Asha!! How did you get in ... never mind?" He said, trying to calm down from the heart attack, she had just given him. He had forgotten he had given her a key when Max had died. Everything had gone in circles when Max came back from the dead. Trying to find a cure so that he and Max could be together.

"I'm sorry. I assumed you heard me." She said, as she bent down to console him with a hug. She just knew he would see her if she kept hanging around and popping up.

Unbeknownst to them Max had come in, since Logan had just paged her again. "Is that what you paged me for?" Max yelled shooting fire from her eyes.

"Max! No!" Logan yelled as he pushed Asha aside wheeling toward Max.

"You can fucking forget it! Get another puppet on your string; I'm outta here!" Max yelled and slammed the door as she left.

Bling was coming to the elevator from the parking garage when he ran into Max. "Whoa whoa. What's wrong Max," he asked as he saw her face and eyes. There were tears streaming down the beautiful face of his friend.

"Nothing! I'm late for work." Max whaled. She got on her bicycle before Bling had a chance to talk anymore to her.

Running now to the elevator, Bling was wondering what the hell Logan had done now. He hadn't seen Max so upset or even crying for that matter. 'It must be a doosey if she is that upset,' he thought. He reached the penthouse and came in to witness Logan and Asha arguing at the top of their lungs.

"Shit! What's going on in here?!? Bling shouted. Asha and Logan turned around started on Bling explaining what was going on. "Hold it! Hold it! One at a time!! He said exasperated at the people around him. His calm demur was quickly coming undone. "Shut up, both of you!!" He said madly putting up his hand to both of them. "Logan, you want to go first?" He said regaining his cool.

"Asha scared ... Max came in and ..." Logan exasperatedly tried to say and gave a death glare to Asha.

Asha jumped at the chance to tell her side of the story. "Well, she came in unannounced and she saw me hugging Logan ... after ... I scared him."

"You did that deliberately, Asha. I want my damn key back now for the fourth time!!" Logan said as he raised his voice.

"And I asked you why?" Asha said fuming at the mention of the key again.

"Asha give him his key, now!" Bling exclaimed. "Logan, you need to exercise in your exo now. Get some anger out on your therapy." He was trying to referee but his thoughts were still on Max.

"Here!" Asha said madly and gave a big pout to Bling as she shoved the key at him.

As Logan started wheeling to his bedroom, Asha started following him. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" Bling said as he stopped the blond.

"I'm gonna take a shower, if you don't mind," she said as she yanked her arm loose from Bling's hold.

Logan hearing what Asha had said turned around and said, " Asha, you can forget about using my shower; go use your own!" Then he wheeled in his bedroom and closed the door with a slam.

Asha looked furious at Bling and then to Logan's back. She stormed to the sofa, grabbed her backpack and coat, and then stomped out the door, slamming it as she went.

"Oh boy!" Bling said as he was rubbing his face in exhaustion. He fell to the sofa to calm his nerves.

While back on the streets of Seattle, a lonely and miserable Max made her way to her apartment. 'I'm not going back to work; I can't.' She told herself. She just wanted to loose herself on her baby. She stripped out of Jam Pony gear and put her other street clothes on and with her bike, she headed no where in particular. She was cruising down the street letting the wind blow all of her thoughts away not paying attention to anything in particular and suddenly she saw Cindy on her bicycle heading her way. She tried to swerve to miss her and wound up hitting an abandoned car. This in turn flipped Max and her bike into on coming traffic.

Cindy getting off of the ground looked at the mad house and called out, "I got it. I'm callin an ambulance. Stay cool everyone." She had no intension of calling anyone except Logan. She as quickly as possible limped and cursing went to a near by pay phone and called Logan.

At Logan's apartment, Logan came a little bit calmer out of his bedroom as the phone began to ring. Bling being near by answered it and was listening.

"Bling, who is it?" Logan asked curiously.

Bling listened to the caller and the blood ran right out of his face. "Where are you Cindy? You didn't call anyone; did ya? Good. We'll be right there!" Bling said nervously.

Who ... What's happening, Bling?" Logan said as he ran down the hall to his friend.

Bling said one word that sent chills up and down Logan's spine. "Max." Both the men rushed to the elevator to the car.

"Get back everybody!! I know this woman and her ... hubby's a doc. So get out of the way." OC said franticly. She kept waving her hand trying to give Max space until Bling and Logan could get there.

Feeling of Max's pulse OC slightly smiled knowing that her boo was still among the living. She watched for any sign of the Aztec and finally she saw it coming. "Move it now. Her hubby's coming. Make way for the car. Come on move!!!" She shouted to the crowd.

Bling was honking as he tried to move the crowd to get to Max. Finally getting to the scene both of the men jumped out of the car and ran to Max's side.

Logan looked mortified at the site of the woman he loves. Bling on the other hand was looking over Max when a siren was heard in a distance. "Logan, get my table from the back that I put in the car." He said quickly.

Logan ran to the car and got the table then ran back to Bling. Both men lifted Max gently on the table and rushed to the back of the Aztec. Placed Max in it as Cindy got in back with her. Backing out of the crowd Bling yelled at Logan to call Beverly Shankar.

"Bling, you do it. I'm trying to weave through this crowd of idiots and trying to avoid the ambulance too." Logan said shouting back at Bling.

"Beverly, this is Bling. Ya hi. Listen we got Max and she's been in an accident. No, I don't know what happened. Yeah, we're taking her to ..."

"My apartment," Logan said hastily wanting to get Max looked at as quickly as possible.

"Logan's apartment. She has shallow breathing. Cindy, can you feel her pulse." Bling said as he was turning to Cindy.

"It's weak boo." Cindy said shaking at her words.

"Did you hear that Bev? Okay, see you there. Bye" Bling said.

Getting to Fogle Towers the men took Max followed by OC up to Logan's apartment. The three proceeded to get Max situated on Logan's bed as gently as possible. Logan was washing off the blood that was on Max's face and hands when Beverly came in the door.

"My God; what happened?" Beverly immediately asked.

"She was heading in my direction ... and I'm assuming she didn't see me till the last minute and ... she hit a parked car. Then she and her baby flew over it and landed in the middle of oncoming traffic. I don't know where my boo's mind was. She usually sees it all." Cindy said starting to cry over her boo.

Having put a sheet on Max with her clothes still on Beverly and Logan gently removed Max's leather jacket. Bling removed Max's boots and noticed her leg was broken. Telling the doctor that, Beverly quickly cut the leg of her jeans. She and Bling placed it in a splint temporarily.

Logan began unzipping Max's jeans slowly as not to hurt her. Bling gently lifted her and Logan pushed her jeans down over her slender and curvy hips. Rush of excitement went all over Logan at the site of Max.

"Um, I I'll go get some clean water and washcloths." Logan said suddenly. Beverly, Bling, and Cindy just stared at the retreating form and then looked at one another.

Cindy spoke to break the silence. "He has a thing for my boo."

"Oh. Okay. You mentioned 'baby' a while ago. Where is the little thing?" Beverly inquired. Bling and OC began to laugh.

Bling laughingly said, "That's Max's motorcycle."

"Oh." Beverly said.

Logan on returning with towels, washcloths, and clean water stared at what was becoming very visible Max's breast. He just gasped at the site of the perfectly rounded breast before him. He stood with the exo's help looking at the beauty in his bed. Helplessly he just stood there star struck.

"Logan, are you all right?" Bling asked in amusement. Giggles erupted from the two women trying to get Max undressed. Bling reached Logan shoved him gently out the door saying the doctor, Cindy, and himself could handle it.

Logan was moping about the living room and computer room. Final he went to his stereo system. Feeling lower than his normal CDs, he went to a western CD that his older cousin gave him saying listen to it when you find a woman you have feelings for. He found the song: Most Beautiful Girl in the World. He read the lyrics:

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

I woke up this morning and realized what I had done

I stood alone in the cold gray dawn

I knew I'd lost my morning sun

I lost my head and I said some things

Now come the heartaches that morning bring

I know I'm wrong and I couldn't see

I let my world slip away from me

So ...

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

After reading the lyrics, he played the CD. He stood at the window staring at the evening sun through the big picture window and thought of the tears in Max's eyes when Asha had her arms around him. The hurt on her face and in her eyes was forever burned into his brain. 'Stupid, stupid. Why didn't I see what Asha was doing! Why, why!' He thought chastising himself.

He was still chewing himself out when the CD began to play again when Bling walked up and tapped Logan on the shoulder. "I didn't know you listen to country and western." Bling said with a somber face.

"I I normally don't but ... My cousin sent it to me. Tony. A few years ago for some reason.

About that time the lyrics: Was she crying, crying? Bling squeezed Logan shoulder and said, "Yes, she was. Crying I mean."

"Oh god, Bling! What am I going to do? She thinks Asha and I are ..."

"I know, I know. She'll get over it ... Like the song says, "Tell her you're sorry and you love her. Bring some flowers to her or something." When Bling said that the song played:

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

Played again and Logan nodded his head and said only, "Yes." Then the song ended while the two stared at each other both remembering different scenes of Max crying and tears in her eyes. At that moment Logan knew what it was, he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan kept his distance from his bedroom where Max was recuperating. Cindy had been in and out as well as Bling. Beverly came out and said to Logan, "She suffering from multiple abrasions, a broken leg, broken arm, and a messed up wrist; she's pretty bad, Logan. She also has a concussion, how bad I don't know ... until she wakes up. Just by her eye movement, she has a concussion for sure, but ... I don't know how extensive ... sorry, Logan. I'll check on her in the morning. She has plenty of help tonight ... Cindy and Bling that is."

"Good. Thanks, Beverly. We ... I, really appreciate it alot." Logan said shaking his head.

"What, Logan? What are you worried about, she'll mend? She'll be just fine in a few weeks." The doctor asked in confusion at his expression.

"No. It's not that. It's her heart Bev ... I I broke it." Logan said sadly.

"What do you mean, 'You broke it,' what happened?" Beverly inquired.

"I, well, an associate was hugging me and ... she, Max, walked in ... and saw her and me hugging. It was like that ... she, Asha, helps me out. We're not like that!" Logan said as his temper was rising.

"Asha?" Beverly asked, because that name hadn't come up with Logan.

"Never mind, Beverly. She's just an associate, that's all, okay. Listen, you're probably tired after a long day and coming here after ..." Logan said exasperated.

Okay, well, I'd like flowers myself. If you want to know what to do." The doctor advised and proceeded to the door. "Just don't over do it, you know, a lot of flowers."

"Thanks, Bev. I appreciate your words of wisdom, really." Logan said escorting the doctor to the door.

"Boo, my home girl's asking for ya," OC said after the doctor left. Logan looked at Cindy and left to go to his room. After saying that she went to the kitchen where Bling was fixing something to eat. She walked up to Bling and said, "My home girl is really pissed at your boy. But she really needs to stay here. I want to help, but I've gotta go to work and she needs somebody to help her out, you know?" Cindy said shaking her head. "What happened anyway; do you know?"

Yeah, Cindy, I do. It was Asha, shall I go further?" Bling said exasperated at the situation.

"No. You don't need to go further. I didn't like that skinny broad anyways from the first moment I seen her. Blondie's been tryin to get my boos boy ever since she ... died. She comes to Crash and pops off all the time about how she's got a hot one, rich, and all that. When I heard the name of the hot boy she was talkin about ... I figured; Logan didn't know what she was doing.

"Logan didn't know what?" Logan asked as he came up to them.

"Um, did you go see my homegirl?" OC asked trying to avoid the question.

"No. Not yet. Answer the question Cindy. What didn't I know?" He looked at her sternly.

"Listen, I I gotta go. Normal will be on my ass for sure, especially since my boo will be laid up for a while. I'll go say bye to her and be on my way." She said trying to get out of the kitchen but Logan stopped her.

"Cindy? What are you trying not to tell me here? Is it about Max or what?" He said angrily.

Looking very put out Cindy let it out, "Well, if you insist. Your blondie girl came into Crash several times saying she had a hot boy on the string and ... rich ... and I found out it was you. And when my boo came back well ... she heard it one night at Crash and ... you know she didn't want to stand in the way and ..." Cindy relieved with that statement went to where Max was resting.

"What did she just say? Did I hear that right, Bling?" Logan asked astonished at the words.

All Bling would say is, "Yep. I heard her one night when I went looking for Cindy when you uh, were drunk before Max came back."

"I'm going to kill her! No wonder Max has been so ... distant. Geez, she probably thinks I'm ... like ...what's his name, Darren. Shit!" Logan said very pissed now.

"Calm down man! Max seeing you this away ain't gonna solve what happen today. I promise. You need to do something to make up for today and work on the rest another day. You know, one day at a time." Bling said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to rake Asha over the coals for this! First, I need to make sure Max is comfortable. Flowers ... I don't even know what flowers she likes, damn. Let's see most women like Roses but Max, I don't know. Let me see, hum, Carnations, Daisies, Pansies ... wait, I know." He said as if a light bulb went off in his head.

Going into his bedroom, Logan looked like a wounded puppy dog. Cindy glanced at Logan then kissed Max on the head and said, "I'll be back tomorrow after work. I'll tell Normal, kay. You just rest and get better. Hot boy will take care of ya and so will my brother, Bling. So you're in good hands Boo." OC said as she smiled down at Max nodding her head. She gathered her things and gave Logan a once over and left quietly closing the door.

"Max, do you need anything? Are you comfortable? Max, I ... uh, I'm sorry you saw Asha hugging me." Logan shook as he was saying those words.

"Logan, what you do in your home is none of my business, really. From now on, I'll be sure and knock or maybe it would be better if I... I don't come over ... at all. You can get her to do Eyes Only missions and uh, I won't be needed. Thank you for letting me stay. Do you want me to move into the guestroom? If so maybe Bling would help me." Max said and then felt exhausted. It was too draining on her right then. She felt the time for them was gone, lonely, and scared.

"I'll sleep on the couch or the guestroom. I don't want ... you don't have to move, Max. Please believe when I say there's nothing going on between Asha and me, honest. I'll leave you to get some rest. Maybe something to eat soon?" He said in desperation for the woman he loved to understand that he didn't want anyone but her.

"Yeah. That is if you don't mind. I don't want me being here to be a burden on you. If you're going to eat, maybe you can fix it when you eat." Max said making Logan's doubts surface even more evident.

"No. Don't say that. You're not a burden. I enjoy fixing ... doing things for you. I'll be back in a little bit with something to eat okay?" He said worried that he hadn't convinced her of his feelings.

She sighed and one handed reached for the covers, which Logan generously helped her pull up. He headed out but before he opened the door, he gave her a small smile then left.

She thought, "Logan Cale, what am I going to do? I've been hiding my feelings ever since I came back from Manticore. Even when the virus had me, I denied my feelings. That one kiss when I came back was everything. Even though it almost cost you your life, it was so intoxicating. Sent the feeling building up inside of me ... get a grip girl. You saw Asha hugging him ... you can't deny that. What's your point? Hear you are lying in his bed surrounded by his scent and ... it's so very intoxicating. Making me drunk with desire to have him even in the shape I'm in, damn. Oh shit, what am I going to do?' At that thought, she went sound asleep.

Smiling Logan went to the door told Bling he was going to the market. He mouthed Bling saying, "Flowers." Then he left smiling.

"Go get her man. Don't give up before you get started.' Bling thought to himself.

Logan got in his car and his mood was better but still not for instrumental or anything he had. He took out the CD's and turned the radio on. Instantly a song that he remembered back when.

Every time I look into your lovely eyes,

I see a love that money just can't buy.

One look from you I drift away.

I pray that you are here to stay.

Anything you want, you got it.

Anything you need, you got it.

Anything at all, you got it.

Baby!

Every time I hold you, I begin to understand,

Everything about you tells me I'm your man.

I live my life to be with you.

No one can do the things you do.

Anything you want, you got it.

Anything you need, you got it.

Anything at all, you got it

Baby!

Anything you want

Anything you need

Anything at all

Oh

Oh, Yeah..

Yeah Yeah

I'm glad to give my love to you.

I know you feel the way I do.

Anything you want, you got it.

Anything you need, you got it.

Anything at all, you got it

Baby!

Anything you want, you got it

Anything you need, you got it

Anything at all, you got it

Baby

Anything at all

Baby

You got it!

"Nice, Roy. That's exactly how I feel." Logan screamed as he was driving to the market. His smile was so infectious at the market and the flower shop; people were beginning to worry about him. They had known him for a long time and they had never, seen him smile so brightly. On the way back to the apartment, he hummed the tune again.

In the apartment, he prepared a special meal with candle lights and everything. While the food was cooking, he got on his computer, and looked up that song on YouTube and recorded it. Then placed the CD in and waited until the right time to spring it on Max.

When he brought the tray in the room, Max was sitting up with big brown eyes of chocolate. "Max ... I I ... here's you something to eat. I'm hoping this will convince you that I ... I love you." He said then clicked a button to start playing Roy Orbison song with him lip-syncing it.

Every time I look into your lovely eyes,

I see a love that money just can't buy.

One look from you I drift away.

I pray that you are here to stay.

Anything you want, you got it.

Anything you need, you got it.

Anything at all, you got it.

Baby!

Every time I hold you, I begin to understand,

Everything about you tells me I'm your man.

I live my life to be with you.

No one can do the things you do.

Anything you want, you got it.

Anything you need, you got it.

Anything at all, you got it

Baby!

Anything you want

Anything you need

Anything at all

Oh

Oh, Yeah..

I'm glad to give my love to you.

I know you feel the way I do.

Anything you want, you got it.

Anything you need, you got it.

Anything at all, you got it

Baby!

Anything you want, you got it

Anything you need, you got it

Anything at all, you got it

Baby

Anything at all

Baby

You got it!

Max's eyes were big and round with tears in them. She was so shocked with the song and Logan singing she didn't know what to say accept, "Are you crazy, Logan!?!" Then burst out laughing.

"Yes. I am ... crazy about you, Max." Logan said breathing heavily after singing that song. Did I convince you that I want you, need you or do I need to sing another song? I think I will to make sure that you get my message real clear. Be back." Logan said going out of the room.

All Max could say to herself is, "I love him. He's so silly." She was grinning from ear to ear when Logan returned. Then Logan clicked on a song he had heard earlier. Then lip-sync to it.

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

I woke up this morning and realized what I had done

I stood alone in the cold gray dawn

I knew I'd lost my morning sun

I lost my head and I said some things

Now come the heartaches that morning bring

I know I'm wrong and I couldn't see

I let my world slip away from me

So ...

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

"Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

I woke up this morning and realized what I had done

I stood alone in the cold gray dawn

I knew I'd lost my morning sun

I lost my head and I said some things

Now come the heartaches that morning bring

I know I'm wrong and I couldn't see

I let my world slip away from me

So ...

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?

And if you did, was she crying, crying?

Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me

Tell her, "I'm sorry."

Tell her, "I need my baby."

Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

"You are definitely crazy Logan Cale. No but's, and's, or if's about it." She said laughing so much her ribs started to hurt her again. "Ow, see what you do to me?" Grabbing her side, she laughed lightly.

"So, you gonna accept my apology. You're the only one for me, Max. I'll tell the world if it will help," he said grinning like an idiot, huffing and puffing. The energy he expended wore him out completely putting his feelings into both songs.

"Yeah, I'll second that Max. He's just crazy enough to do that." Bling came to the door smiling a bright smile at the two of them.

"I didn't think you were still here, Bling." Logan said embarrassed. He sunk in a near chair hiding his face.

"Logan, you are an excellent singer, don't be embarrassed. And Bling what do you think? Should I accept his apology?" Max asked smirking the whole time.

"Not before you except these! All of these." Bling said laughingly.

"OH MY GOD!! Their so beautiful. Where ... where did you get all

those lovely lovely flowers, Logan?" She asked with even wider eyes than before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what kind you like, so ... I just picked out what I thought you would like; do you like them?" Logan asked smiling at the woman's face.

"Oh, yes. Yes, Logan." She reached out for him to come to her. Then began kissing him and he in return returned the kisses. Fear he might hurt her he didn't clutch her like he wanted too. Their kisses were so passionate and with fervor, they didn't here Bling step out of the room and close the door quietly.

"Oh, I love you Max." He said quickly not wasting the moment at hand.

"It's been so long since we've kissed," she said with lust in her eyes. "Since before, you know, Manticore, the virus and ...

"It's alright, Max. I understand. I just wanted so ... to know I I can't live without you, not again. Those three months without you, I I almost lost my mind." Logan sighed at last he had admitted his feelings completely.

"Logan?" Max said.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked silently shaking waiting for the answer.

"I love you, too." She reached up, held him, and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with more fire in it than he wanted under the circumstances.

He wanted her so badly, but he knew she was hurt. Leaning back out of the kiss Logan said, "Maybe we should wait, you know, until you are yourself." He thought, 'This just sounded so familiar. Oh, when Zack ... yeah. Don't bring that up.' "You know until you heal, love," He said sensually.

"Okay. Will you help me to the table to eat ... with me?" She rolled her eyes sexually at him and he was lost.

Kissing her one more time, he took her in his arms and carried her to the table. Bling watched as he did, then went and brought the tray of food to the table. "Shall I serve, my lady?" Bling said to Max.

Giggling she said, "Yes you may." Then folded the napkin on to her lap with her leg propped up on the chair for height reasons, since it was in a cast.

Smiling his goofy grin, Logan was deliriously happy and content with the happenings of the evening. His love, his baby, his Angel was by his side eating with him. Things could not be any wonderful than right then. Logan quickly went and put on some music for dinner. All three of them sat in silence listening and eating while a warm atmosphere engulfed them. Bling didn't want to intrude but they both had insisted.


End file.
